En Brazos del enemigo
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Van y Raven son enemigos de muerte, pero en el transcurso del fan fic Raven declara su amor hacia a Van,aunque lo odia tanto


**En brazos del enemigo**

**Todavía se preguntaba, Qué fue lo que hizo mal, lo intentó fervientemente, puso todo su empeño y todas sus fuerzas y aun así…aun así volvió a quedar hecho pedazos en sus manos, en aquellas manos tan frías que jamás había tocado y aun así sentía su peso atravesarlo como espadas de acero.**

* * *

><p><strong>-…Van ¿te encuentras bien?<strong>

**Escuchó unos paso seguidos de una voz de mujer, pero no tenía ánimos ni de siquiera volverse a ver a la dueña de las palabras mencionadas.**

**-¿Van?.. **

**-Descuida estoy bien Fiona…-Contestó algo cabizbajo. la niña rubia se sentó a su lado observándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos tan rojos, tan bellos**

**-…No te sientas mal…lo vencerás la próxima vez**

…**¿Próxima vez?...Van no estaba seguro de que existiera una próxima vez, habían sido tantas ya y en todas había sido derrotado, vencido sin duda alguna, pero ahora había sido peor que veces anteriores, los Zoids de sus amigos habían pagado las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento con Raven, con ese sujeto de tan agresivos ojos grises, ese muchacho era capaz de destruirlo todo, ¿acaso era invulnerable?..¿Es que no podría derrotarlo aunque fuese sólo una vez mas?..Las dudas se lo carcomían por dentro haciéndolo pedazos...Sus manos temblaban ante el coraje, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.**

**-Van…ya tranquilízate…**

**Pero Van estaba enojado, aunque no sabía si con Raven o con él mismo.**

**-..¡No!-gritó poniéndose en pie-¡estoy harto!**

**-Pero Van…**

**La zoidiana Estaba preocupada pues en los ojos del muchacho brilló un tipo de resentimiento que no era muy común en él.**

**-Necesito estar solo y pensar como derrotarlo…**

**Con estas palabras le estaba pidiendo que se marchara, la chica rubia se levantó acercándosele**

**-Pero no puedes…tu Zoids está muy dañado...deja primero que te lo reparen… ¡Van!**

**-No me importa**

**Realmente esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, el chico se sentía insultado, harto y tan …tan… es mas ni siquiera sabía como se sentía. Comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.**

**-¿Pero a donde vas… Van?**

**-¡Sanzakibus! …estaré bien ahora déjame en paz…tengo cosas en que pensar...**

**-Pero Van, ¡no, espera!**

**Imposible detenerlo, incluso ni el plateado organoide pudo hacer gran cosa al parársele en frente, Van necesitaba soledad, tiempo para planear y decidir.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>No lograba procesar tantos pensamientos, prácticamente no entendía del porqué de ese vacío en su interior, tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, había estado perdiendo cada pelea con Raven y ya no lo soportaba más, pero… ¿Qué era lo que no resistía exactamente?..¿Perder contra su mayor dolor de cabeza…o ese vacío que se formaba dentro de si cada vez que aquella fierecilla de ojos grises se alejaba riendo a carcajadas?<strong>

**-Ahhh maldito Raven…**

**Respiró hondo, pronto se dio cuenta de que caminaba a la orilla de lo que parecía un profundo río de corriente rápida, se inclinó un poco para mirar su reflejo algo distorsionado sobre las aguas, pronto un sonido a lo lejos llamó su atención.**

**-Ahhh… ¿y eso?**

**Comenzó a correr, lento primero, rápidamente aquella velocidad se fue acelerando al notar como el cuerpo de una persona era arrastrado por la corriente.**

**-¡Sanzakibus se va ah ahogar!**

**No pudo más que lanzarse al agua en su ayuda**

**Cuando se sujetó a aquel cuerpo para sacarlo contra la corriente se percató de algo.**

**-…Pero…pero no puede ser…**

**Precisamente era aquel sujeto que había ocupado su pensamiento los últimos minutos.**

**Raven**

**Estaba inconsciente con un hombro herido, lo miró por unos segundos hasta que terminó dándose cuenta de que si no lo sacaba en el acto la corriente se los llevaría a ambos, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo nadó contra esta dirigiéndose a la orilla la cual parecía imposible de alcanzar.**

**Lo tendió sobre tierra firme dejándose caer a su lado exhausto su respiración estaba totalmente alterada pero había logrado alcanzar la orilla, miraba el cielo sintiendo el calor del sol y del mismo aire…lentamente se volvió a contemplar aquel joven que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado…se volvió hacia a Raven quien aun se encontraba inconsciente, cansado como estaba se puso en pie y se le acercó.**

**-Aun…aun está vivo…**

**Se dijo a si mismo tocando su cara con suavidad, su mano de alguna manera se negó a moverse de aquel lugar tan suave…contempló aquellos ojos que ansiaba por que se abrieran.**

**-..¿Pero como habrá caído al río?..El Raven que conozco no es tan débil como para que un brazo lastimado le impida mantener el conocimiento.**

**Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía…se reprendió a si mismo apartando su mano de aquel rostro enemigo….comenzó a revisarlo minuciosamente hasta que:**

**-Bueno ahora esto si es creíble **

**Inquirió al percatarse de que el hombro lastimado no era su única herida sino que su pierna derecha parecía haber recibido el impacto de lo que parecían tres balas.**

**-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?**

**Se preguntó observando sus ojos cerrados, esos ojos agresivos que ahora lucían pacíficos, dormidos ¿y porque no?…tiernos.**

**Cargándolo lo llevó hasta la cueva más cercana.**

…**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tendiéndolo sobre hojas secas que encontró por ahí comenzó a revisarle las heridas.<strong>

**-Podría dejarte morir… y acabarían mis problemas…pero…sería una lastima perderte como adversario **

**Pensaba mientras revisaba la herida del chiquillo inconsciente**

**-… ¿Y esto?**

**Incrustado en carne viva de la pierna del muchacho había pedazos de metal…**

**-..Ahhh...Si te los dejo ahí, la herida podría infectarse…y… ¿y yo porqué me preocupo? …este sujeto me ah hecho miserable la existencia…**

**Se reprochó a si mismo…pero al mirar a Raven, contemplarlo tan indefenso tan solo e inconsciente terminó por moverle el corazón…buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una navaja dorada.**

**-…Esto servirá…**

* * *

><p><strong>La colocó en el suelo al costado del muchacho y salió de la cueva para después regresar con un montoncito de palitos recogidos por ahí, intentó encender el fuego como antes lo encendía Fiona con intenciones de preparar la comida en algún lugar desierto.<strong>

**Cuando una fogata ardía iluminando los oscuros rincones de aquella pequeña cueva, el chico acercó la navaja al fuego tratando desinfectarla en las llamas.**

**-listo…esto va a doler…y mas a ti que a mí**

**Sonrió el chiquillo de manera preocupada, apenas comenzó a sacar los pedazos de metal de las balas cuando Raven no tardó en despertar soltando un fuerte gemido.**

**-¡agghhh ahhh!**

**-… ¡No…te muevas…! -Le gritó suavemente Van al sacar al suelo los fragmentos de las balas**

**Raven parpadeaba entre muecas de dolor, no podía creer que el chico con quien tantas batallas había librado se encontraba ayudándolo**

**-Listo...-Exclamó Van al cortar un trozo de tela de su ropa y cubrirle la herida como ya lo había hecho con el hombro.**

**-..Porqué… ¿Por qué me ayudas, Van?-Preguntó con agresión haciéndolo a un lado y tratando de ponerse en pie.**

**-¿Qué querías….que te dejara en el río para qué te ahogaras?...dime… ¿Quién te sucedió?**

**-¿¡Qué te importa!-Gritó, sus ojos grises destellaron mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza como evitando un mareo que lo llevó al suelo, Van se le acercó con mirada preocupada tratando de levantarlo y ponerle en pie.**

**-… ¡Suéltame!... ¡no necesito tu ayuda!...te juro que me la vas a pagar...¡te lo juro!...te arrepentirás de salvar mi vida… ¡te voy a matar!**

**Van sonrió como un niño incrédulo ante una falsa amenaza.**

**-Si hombre…pero primero tienes que recuperarte.**

**Raven observó aquella sonrisa que su acompañante le ofrecía, se quedó en silencio quieto observándole fijamente, sus ojos agresivos le miraban con desdén.**

**-"¿Porqué, porqué me preocupo por él?... ¿porqué?...si es mi enemigo...pero sus ojos"-Van vagaba por su cabeza, sus pensamientos le comenzaban a inquietar, se ahogaba en ellos guiados por aquellos ojos grises que le miraban-... ¡Ahhh Sanzakibus!**

**Raven se incorporó con un poco de dificultad.**

**-¿A dónde vas?...oye**

**-Cállate… ¡eso no te importa!... Lisse…te juro que te mataré…**

**-"Ahhh" –pensó Van al mirar como comenzaba a llover en el exterior y el fuego comenzaba a apagarse al azote del viento-¿fue Lisse quien te hirió?**

**-Me tomó por sorpresa…-Raven hizo una rabieta de niño enojado-pero me las va a pagar.**

**-Pero no lograrás nada en ese estado…la chica esa, es muy engañosa…y tú perdiste mucha sangre... estás muy débil, Raven además ya comenzó a llover.**

**Se acercó a él tratando de detenerle, pero, Raven lo aventó bruscamente**

**-Te odio Van…no sabes cuanto te detesto…**

* * *

><p><strong>Esas palabras que fueron pronunciadas con tanto odio causaron una punzada en el pecho de Van…el agresivo dueño de los ojos grises salió de la cueva y se alejó lentamente dejando a un Van sumergido en una clara muestra de… ¿dolor?<strong>

**-….Raven…ahhh ¡Sanzakibus!... ¿porqué? ¿Que diantres tengo como para que me importe?...ahhh ¡Raven!**

**Salió corriendo detrás del muchacho herido, la lluvia era tupida y bastante fría…pero aun a través de ella alcanzó a ver al muchacho de ojos grises a la lejanía.**

**-¡Raven… espera!**

**Raven se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, las gotas de agua fría le nublan la vista mas aun así le distinguió cuando se le acercó.**

**-Raven… espera a que deje de llover…**

**-Deja de seguirme... ¡escuchaste!...¡largate! ..¿Oh que?..-dijo con acento de burla…aun no le perdonaba que le hubiese salvado la vida-..¿Quieres qué te mate?... ¿quieres morir en mis manos?..**

**La lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, Raven comenzó una búsqueda en uno de sus zapatos y sacó una pistola diminuta pero para que él la portara debía ser como su dueño, bastante potente...**

**Van retrocedió.**

**-Vamos…-dijo Raven insinuante incluso sonaba tentador-te quitaré la vida si es eso lo que estás buscando.**

**Los labios de Raven se movían incitante y suavemente llamando al pequeño conductor de Zoids al que siempre terminaba venciendo en combates, al que ahora le debía la vida, pero aun para él, dos heridas de esa magnitud apenas le dejaban conservar el equilibrio y si a esto se le sumaba la sangre que perdió…**

**-¡Raven!-Gritó Van acercándosele**

**-… ¡Que me sueltes!-Exclamó cuando Van lo volvió a tocar**

**-No seas testarudo…**

**-… ¿Por qué…porqué me…ayudas…?...si yo te odio…**

**Pronunció casi en susurro al perder la conciencia**

**-Quisiera saberlo…porque…la verdad no lo sé…**

**Contestó el chico al cargarlo en brazos y llevárselo a la cueva nuevamente.**

**Lo tendió en el suelo. El cuerpo del muchacho, sus cabellos, sus ropas trasminaban agua fría.**

**Van encendió la fogata de nueva cuenta ya que la anterior se había apagado debido al viento, se sobó lo brazos frente al fuego…**

**-…Está haciendo frió…**

* * *

><p><strong>Murmuró al ver a Raven inconsciente, se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano donde aun traía sujeta la pequeña arma con la cual lo había amenazado, se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo, hizo un sonido hueco, pero no le dio importancia, ocupaba su tiempo mirando ensombrecido a Raven, nunca imaginó que algún día tendría la oportunidad de contemplar a su mas fuerte dolor de cabeza en ese estado, empapado, temblando. Indefenso e inconsciente.<strong>

**-Raven…**

**Se acercó a él acariciándole la cara, la tenía fría, Van trataba de darle calor con sus manos, tanto que terminó recostándose a su lado tratando de transmitirle calor con su propio cuerpo…lo rodeó con sus manos, abrazándolo.**

**-¿Qué es…qué es esta sensación al tocarte Raven…? Tal vez si estuvieras despierto podrías decírmelo…es muy agradable...**

**Tocar esos labios con lo suyos fue tocar el cielo con los dedos, Van se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, e intentó separarse de él pero su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente, no le obedecía, y no lo consiguió, lo tenía tan cerca que no alcanzaba a pensar con exactitud, comenzó a besarlo otra vez mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo.**

**Cual sería su sorpresa al sentir unas manos ajenas en su espalda y los labios que acariciaba le devolvían el beso…tembló de pies a cabeza, se apartó centímetros de aquella cara**

**-… ¿Raven...? **

**Raven estaba despierto y miraba a Van en silencio y como si lo quisiera matar, pero en cambio lo abrazó y acercándose nuevamente a él, lo comenzó a besar mientras sus manos buscaban ansiosas su piel a través de la ropa mojada guiadas por su calor.**

**Muchas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza del joven del cabello oscuro pero no las entendía ¿o es que en realidad no deseaba entenderlas? Cualquiera que fuese la situación prefirió ignorarla por completo, tener a Raven en esa manera tan impensable para todos sus sentidos le daba la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño y la verdad era que no quería despertar…pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que había estado buscando desde hace ya una buena cantidad de tiempo…un gemido llegó acompañado por una emoción completamente clara ya para él…al fin había logrado identificar una de todas aquellas emociones de las que estaba siendo preso en aquellos minutos…**

**-…Me gustas…**

**Raven levantó la cara incrédulo, se miraron unos segundos, en un acto de ternura Van llevó sus manos a la cara dueña de los ojos grises…era verdad…Raven le gustaba…le fascinaba esa agresión que le mostraba, la mirada con la que lo tenía atrapado.**

**-Te juro que no me esperaba esto…pero es la verdad…no puedo seguir engañándome…la razón por la cual me eh estado sintiendo vacío era simplemente esta…Te amo Raven…**

**Eso movió al chico de ojos grises a sacarle la camisa ignorando por completo su propio hombro herido, el dolor le sabía bien si era el precio a pagar por sentir aquella piel sin ningún obstáculo que lo separase de ella…Van cooperó con ello se levantó un poco elevando los brazos cuando sintió unas manos frías en sus hombros y el aliento de unos labios húmedos en su cuello volvió a su lugar original.**

**-Te juro que después de esto te voy a matar Van...**

**Le murmuraba entre besos asfixiados pero Van sólo le abrazaba sin pensar en nada mas, no le interesaba que sucediera después…ni el solo hecho de que se encontraba en brazos del enemigo le dio fluidez al razonamiento…no le importaba si moría al día siguiente con tal de amanecer en sus brazos.**

**-…Te amo Van…por eso…por eso te odio...**

* * *

><p><strong>Esas palabras atravesaron su cabeza con un dulce dolor digno para recordar…para llevar consigo tal vez hasta el mismo infierno…el joven de cabellos oscuros se abandonó por completo en los brazos de su enemigo.<strong>

**La fogata no eran mas que cenizas por la mañana, Raven abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol se filtró hasta donde se encontraba, se incorporó mirando el cuerpo de Van con ojos fríos…las ideas se procesaban en su cabeza con cada rasgo de la cara del joven que había dormido con él…de ese joven que le había salvado la vida…de ese ser al que despreciaba, al que odiaba por la sencilla razón de amarle tanto…**

**Tocó su cara con sumo cuidado murmurando algo por lo bajo…luego su vista se elevó lo suficiente para dar con el paradero de aquella diminuta pistola con la que lo había amenazado la noche anterior…se puso en pie, caminando con sólo un poco de dificultad pues la pierna ya no le dolía tanto ya que aquel joven en el suelo había sabido atenderle a tiempo, Van sabía hacer bien su trabajo…esa era una razón mas para odiarlo…**

**Levantó el arma lentamente con la mano derecha apuntando directo a su pequeño amante…a su gran enemigo.**

**-Se acabo, Van…**

**Murmuró acercándosele, para entonces Van daba claras muestras de querer despertar…abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Raven que le miraba con ojos agresivos y que le apuntaba con aquella arma diminuta.**

**-Aquí te vas a morir… ¿tienes algo que decir?...**

**¿Decir?... ¿a que se refería?...no dijo nada simplemente lo miraba, Raven parecía dudar por segundos ante el dispararle o no al ser con el cual había pasado la noche.**

**-Ya no me hagas esperar mas…-fueron las palabras que se escaparon de la boca del chiquillo en el suelo-…dispara…**

**Si ese era el precio por la noche vivida estaba completamente dispuesto a pagarlo, no quería deberle nada, o quizás sí…con tal de volverle a ver en condiciones similares….pero Raven parpadeó, se inmovilizó no comprendía que le sucedía… ¿él dudando en cuanto a matar a un enemigo?...nadie lo creería.**

**Terminó bajando la mano, dejó de apuntarlo, soltó la pistola la cual hizo un sonido hueco al caer a suelo, se dio la media vuelta decidido a marcharse, pero una mano que sujetó la suya lo detuvo….se volvió a ver al dueño de la cálida mano en la suya.**

**-… ¿Por qué?...-le preguntaron esos ojos negros**

**Raven tenía frente a él una mirada incrédula, unos ojos sorprendidos pero a la vez llenos de una extraña chispa que le aceleró la respiración.**

**-…Te quiero…-dijo casi en un murmullo apenas audible-…pero eso no significa que no te odie…que no te deteste…que no te considere mi enemigo…**

**Mientras decía todo aquello Van sentía que la distancia entre los dos iba en disminución pronto Raven le tenía sujeto de la cintura y sus labios sobre los suyos…lo abrazó devolviendo el beso que se volvía intenso y acelerado por segundos.**

**Al alejarse…el chico de ojos grises le miró fríamente…mas aunque el mismo lo negase una chispa de luz se encendía en ellos.**

**-Esta vez te salvaste…pero cuídate…la próxima vez que te vea…acabaré contigo…**

**Van sonrió**

**-Está bien.**

**Raven salió de la cueva que se tragaría para siempre todo lo que contempló tanto la noche anterior como esa misma mañana…el sol brillaba afuera llenando de calor cada lugar….Van le siguió hasta la misma entrada pero Raven desapareció al salir como por arte de magia.**

**-Quiero volver a verte Raven…-Murmuro para si**

**-¡Van! **

**Fiona se acercaba a él a todo correr mirándolo entusiasmada.**

**-Al fin te encuentro, ¿estás bien?**

**El joven la miró, sonrió y caminando hacia ella se limitó a decir**

**-Sí…mejor que nunca…**

**La chica rubia no entendió lo que esas palabras querían decir pero Van si, y eso era lo único que importaba.**

**Te odio porque vas a los lugares que frecuento con ese aire de insolencia entre los dedos y un deseo de destrozar mi libertad**


End file.
